


Один правильный вопрос

by stuffcobbsays, WTF_Drarry_2020



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama & Romance, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffcobbsays/pseuds/stuffcobbsays, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Drarry_2020/pseuds/WTF_Drarry_2020
Summary: У Гарри Поттера проблемы с Драко Малфоем. Ничего нового, в общем-то.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: WTF_Drarry_2020_тексты_G_PG13





	Один правильный вопрос

У Гарри Поттера проблемы с Драко Малфоем.

Ничего нового, в общем-то.

Уже четыре месяца и две недели — Гарри, будем честными, отчаянно влюблен и потому скрупулезен, как Наземникус Флетчер во время подсчета барышей, — Малфой постоянно рядом, и Гарри вообще перестал понимать, что происходит.

Малфой непостояннее майской погоды, то язвит, то вьется вокруг ласковым котом, то смеется, то дуется, то вытаскивает окончательно обалдевшего Поттера из-за столика летнего кафе на тротуар и кружит в вальсе под одному ему слышную музыку.

Утверждает, что они «просто друзья», ввинчивает шпилькой в бок «мы друг другу никто», а потом вдруг накидывается с поцелуями такими отчаянными, что у Гарри кружится голова и конкретно болят наутро яйца. «Просто друзья» явно так себя не ведут, Гарри уверен. Или не уверен — Мерлин ему помоги, он уже вообще ни в чем не уверен и на всякий случай подозрительно отодвигается подальше от Рона, когда тот пьян и лезет за теплыми дружескими объятиями.

Малфой путает следы, как лисица, путается в показаниях и, как подозревает Гарри, банально врёт. Рон где-то научился мрачному прогнозу «поматросит и бросит» и теперь поминает его к месту и не к месту с подобающе трагичным выражением лица, напоминающим Гарри о Трелони в похмелье. Гермиона смотрит сочувствующе и предлагает Сесть И Немедля Во Всем Разобраться. С помощью логики и заботливо подобранных книг по психологии отношений, никак иначе.

Луна льет расплавленный воск в воду и долго вглядывается в разноцветные кляксы, трогательно хмуря брови. В самый ответственный момент в комнату влетает Ксенофилиус и восторженно разглагольствует о восковых Следах Судьбы, и о каких-то спиралях, предвещающих Великую Любовь, и о Следе Зверя, который-де говорит о большой внутренней силе, и _что у вас-то не в порядке, мой мальчик?_

Гарри оглядывает выжидательно уставившееся на него семейство Лавгудов и думает, не сказать ли правду — так, мол, и так, Драко Малфой по некоей неустановленной причине отказывается со мной спать, поскольку, я подозреваю, собирается задушить меня во сне и провозгласить себя новым Темным Лордом. А, нет. Ведь для этого сначала нужно начать со мной спать.

Гарри задолбался.

***

Самый лучший совет дает, как ни странно, Паркинсон. Просто является однажды в паб при Министерстве, где Гарри и пара дюжин министерских коротают обеденный перерыв, эффектно сбрасывает на спинку стула меховое манто, обводит уставившихся на нее министерских взглядом ступившей в конские экскременты императрицы — и заявляет:

— Хреново выглядишь, Поттер.

Сюрприз, сюрприз.

— И тебе привет, Паркинсон, — кивает он в ответ, как-то сразу понимая, что слизеринская язва явилась портить ему обеденный перерыв в связи с другой слизеринской язвой. Его личной. Нет чтобы по доброте душевной сдать ему парочку недобитых Пожирателей смерти. Или признаться в том, что именно она, Панси Паркинсон, собственноручно понаоткрывала борделей по всему Соединенному Королевству и толкает в них запрещенные вещества. Да Поттер бы только удачи в бизнесе ей пожелал, совершенно чистосердечно! Но нет, Гарри Поттер, покой Спасителям-всея-Британии только снится. И то лишь тогда, когда не снится _кое-кто_.

Короче говоря, не привычный врать ни себе, ни другим Гарри Поттер с легкостью признает, что в мозгах у него в связи с Малфоем — полноценный кризис на букву П. А значит, и строить из себя гордую невинность смысла не имеет, а вот получить ценные разведывательные сведения из стана врага — очень даже.

— Выкладывай, — говорит он своим самым суровым аврорским тоном, да так, что даже Паркинсон на мгновение косится на него уважительно. Потом, правда, только фыркает и заявляет деланно-пренебрежительно:

— Что, сложно тебе с ним, Поттер? На людей кидаться начал?

Гарри только плечами пожимает. Ну, сложно, да, чего спорить с очевидным. Но когда Гарри Поттера привлекали простые ситуации и ходы?

Панси беззвучно вздыхает, закатывает глаза с видом «вот ведь два придурка на мою голову», а потом говорит просто и тихо:

— Ну так поговори с ним, Поттер. Вот просто — поговори нормально, а не как вы с ним обычно это делаете.

— Так а что… Что он вообще хочет-то, Паркинсон? Что ему не так, я вот не пойму? — почти просительно говорит в ответ Поттер.

— А вот это ты у него и спроси, — злорадно улыбается Паркинсон. — Записать тебе на бумажке, чтобы не забыл формулировку?

***

Поговорить, значит. Проще простого, казалось бы. Говорить Гарри умеет — вон сколько выступал с речами разной степени торжественности на министерских приемах. Мог бы завязать с магическим миром, попробовать себя в магловском пиаре. Добиться успеха в политических дебатах. Додебатироваться до президентского кресла. А он вместо этого бегает — да, Гарри Поттер по-прежнему не привычен врать ни себе, ни другим, а жаль, — за Хорьком.

И ведь хочет же, хочет не меньше самого Гарри, он это чувствует всем сердцем (и иногда бедром. И еще разок, в особо удачно сложившихся в тот вечер обстоятельствах, задницей). Но нет — чопорно кивает на прощанье, аппарировав Гарри на Гриммо после очередной прогулки (свидания? Хрен его разберет) — и валит восвояси. Гарри честно пытался приглашать «на чашечку кофе». И на чашечку чая. И на кружку согревающего глинтвейна, и на бокал огневиски, и, как-то раз и совсем уж от отчаяния, на порцию Бодроперцового зелья. Малфой смотрел то волком, то похотливой сиреной, тоскливо улыбался, гулко кашлял, шмыгал носом и аппарировал прочь. Осаждаемая крепость стояла намертво и наглухо, а Гарри продолжал не понимать, какого же Мордреда Малфою от него надо.

И вот — спросить. Что вам, господин Малфой, надо от несчастного, задерганного работой и личной жизнью в вашем же, господин Малфой, хорёчьем лице, Гарри Поттера?

Отличный совет, Паркинсон, спасибо большое. Как будто он сам до этого не додумался.

Есть только одна сложность: Гарри Поттер, кажется, боится узнать ответ на этот вопрос.

***

— Знаешь, Малфой, я тут подумал…

— Тревожный знак.

Язвит, зараза. А сам улыбается бледно и глаза прячет. Ну точно что-то скрывает, отмечает по аврорской привычке Гарри. Вообще сегодня весь вечер сам не свой — сидит, как на иголках, суетится, куда руки девать, не знает. Что ж с тобой происходит, язва слизеринская? Отошел подальше, в окно уставился тоскливо — лирический герой в депрессии: холст, масло, любуйтесь, господин аврор, за погляд денег не берут.

Гарри мало смотреть, ему, в конце концов, не восемнадцать и даже не двадцать восемь, и видит Мерлин, давно пора разобраться, что у них с Малфоем происходит. Он подходит совсем близко — вдохнуть чуть заметный, такой малфоевский запах старых книг и летнего дождя, пока не отодвинулся, не сбежал снова, — и спрашивает:

— Ладно, Малфой, давай ты мне просто скажешь уже — чего тебе от меня надо?

— Тебя, — напряженно и тихо говорит Малфой. — Давно уже. Тебя.

— Так а чего ты тогда… не заходил никогда… и вообще… ты же видел, я же… — самообладание отказывает Гарри, и он аж заикается слегка, пытаясь объяснить все то, что вроде как и в пояснениях-то не нуждалось.

И вот тут Малфой оглядывается на него через плечо с видом оскорбленной королевы Елизаветы и заявляет твердо:

— Я ждал, пока ты проявишь инициативу. Никогда не стану навязываться.

…Ждал он, понимаете ли. И ничего не говорил. Страдал молча, оскорбленное, мать его, величество! А то, что Гарри этому оскорбленному величеству все его нежные эдельвейсы боялся лишний раз грубым аврорским сапогом и намеками про чашечки кофе оттоптать — это, видимо, его личные трудности восприятия, проницательней нужно быть, господин аврор, демонстрировать, так сказать, боевую интуицию! За шкирку Хорька, взвалить на плечо — и уволочь к себе в холостяцкую берлогу, где хоть запроявляйся той инициативы, стены старые, крепкие, никто и не услышит. Так надо было, оказывается?

Гарри даже не знает, чего ему хочется больше — то ли рассмеяться, то ли поцеловать идиота, то ли плюнуть и аппарировать куда подальше, потому что мозги у него, в отличие от аврорского обмундирования, свои, не казенные, и потому слишком ему дороги, чтобы Хорек имел их вот так изощренно.

— Ты, Малфой, все-таки сказочный придурок, — говорит он вместо этого, и Малфой смеется тихонько и пожимает плечами, мол, да, есть такое дело; и в глазах его светится столько нежности, что у Гарри захватывает дух.


End file.
